That Boy is a Monster!
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: he's a wolf in disguise, but I can't stop staring in those green eyes... bad boy falls in love with a pretty boy?, James can't help it if he's scared but. That boy is a motherfucking monster, call the doctor cause i love him. bad boy Kendall, and James...
1. Chapter 1 Don't call me Jamie!

**ok since this seems like a popular theme right now, i wanted to give my share as well, who doesn't love a bad boy Kendall? enjoy...**

**_

* * *

_**

**chapter 1, don't call me Jamie.**

* * *

**_Don't call me Jamie._**

**_I've never seen one like that before,_**

**_Don't look at me like that, you amaze me…_**

I follow him, through the streets, of Minnesota. Day and night, and honestly, he's my prey I'm his predator, and he looks positively yummy.

I asked my friends if they've seen him round before, they mumbled something while we got down on the floor, they might of seen him, but they can't quite recall, but something tells me that they've seen him yeah.

I want him close, close to me, cause he makes my heart skip some beats, his smile is so sweet, and I'm starting to feel the heat.

I stalk him from his house to his school, call me a fool, but he makes me drool. Why does love always have too be so cruel?, my hormones and feelings start a duel.

I'm a lion, he's a lamb, but I'm hungry so I don't give a damn. All I want is to be his man.

His sweet innocence, drives me crazy, how can something so beautiful have yet to be claimed?. I don't know, but what I do know, is that he will be mine, I can assure you that.

I'm a bad boy stuck in madness, I want him in my arms, what a sadness. What a pity, what a sham, what's the matter with you man?.

"I'm Kendall, Kendall knight, I love to fight, in the darkest of nights. I'll be his shining armored knight. I wish he didn't tempt me, he's a master of seduction, but I've yet to have his introduction.

I'm a gangster, an original G, with my smirk I can make you pee. The best in Minnesota, I have some people here and there, but I ride solo.

James Diamond, that's his name. he's so hot he drives me insane, with his looks and his hair, the blood boils in my veins…

" Hey James?", yells the local Sherwood's market manager.

"Ya?" he calls from, where he is stocking some merchandise. "Can you come over here?" she asks. James sighs, he puts the cart filled with various products to the side, he moves his bangs to the side, and heads down the lonely aisle.

He walks over to the next aisle, groaning when he sees spilled milk, and a "caution wet" sign.

The woman stands there, holding a mop in her hand, and smiling at James. He makes his way over to her, he knows what to expect, but you know what they say "service with a smile"….

"Ya?" he asks, annoyed.

"Can you clean this up?, I have to take care of some things in the back" she says, extending the mop towards the pretty boy.

He gives her a small smile, and takes the filthy mop. He begins wiping the floor, muttering too himself.

"I have to take care of something in the back…fat bitch" he mocks.

He sighs, dipping the mop into the filthy water, taking it back out and circling around the wet area again.

People really should watch how they handle they're gallons of milk, I mean how hard is it?, you just grab the handle, place it in your cart and leave, but no the dumb people that shop here obviously don't understand the concept of the handle on the gallon, it's there for a reason, learn it's proper use!.

After he finishes cleaning someone else's mess, he takes a quick bathroom break….

He stands in front of the mirror, looking at his dark apron in disgust, I mean the least they can do is let you wear one a little more fashionable.

He takes his lucky comb out from his back pocket, he runs it down his hair, getting it just perfect.

After he finishes, he walks out, and back to his stocking job….

It's late about 10:00 at night, James is almost finished, he just needs to restock some stuff in the frozen foods section.

He has the cart, holding the frost filled door open, as he's blasting his ipod, listening to Monster by Lady GaGa.

James sings along to the song, admiring Lady GaGa's vocal skills.

He leans back up from where he was bending down, to grab more frozen dinners for lonely women.

He's about to bend down again, but stops when he spots a certain blonde that's been eyeing him for a couple of days now.

The tall blonde is watching him, leaning against one of the doors, with a smirk on his face.

James gulps, he's heard a few things about the blonde boy. And they are not good things.

He tries his best to ignore him, watching him from the corners of his hazel eyes.

James find's it creepy and kind of hot how the boy just stands there watching him, call him a freak but he's an attention whore.

I mean this guy knows how to stand there and not look like a freak, James would rather be stalked in public, than have someone watching him while he sleeps, "What the hell does Bella see in Edward?" he thinks to himself.

He bends down once more, trying his best no to look scared as hell.

Kendall smirks watching the brunette bend down, smirking at James's skin tight jeans, that Kendall puts his hands on, in his teenage dreams.

James goes up to his cart again, but jumps back when he sees the blonde devil standing in front of him, smirking.

His breath hitches, his palms sweating, as the blonde steps closer to him, Kendall being a few inches taller than him, looks dominant as a mother fucker.

All though James is scared shitless, he'll be damned if he didn't think the blonde boy wasn't hot, in his black skinny jeans, tight gray V-neck. and fitted leather jacket.

Kendall eyes him up and down, grinning at what he sees.

"C-can I help you?" asks James, the breath he was holding in escaping through the words.

Kendall doesn't say anything, he just stares at him intensely, the brunette goes to move, but is stopped when Kendall traps him with his right arm, placing it on the door. James stares at the arm, gulping, then he looks back at the bad boy.

"What's yer name pretty boy?" asks Kendall, even though he knows the boys name already, he just want's to hear him talk.

"J-James" he says in a shaky voice.

Kendall smirks, stepping a little closer to the scared brunette, Kendall's heart flutters at watching James's innocent scared eyes.

"Mmm Jamie" he says, in a bed room voice.

James watches him, he doesn't know weather to run or kiss the blonde, so he goes with the first. He ducks under the arm, and runs.

But he doesn't get far, he feels two strong arms wrap around his waist, and all of a sudden he's pinned against another door. When this happens the song plays these lyrics, _" Put his arms around me, said " boy now get your paws right off of me_" oh the irony, how appropriate, thinks James.

His breathing becomes stronger, he goes to scream, but it's muffled by a large hand.

" Uh, uh, uh, why you runnin pretty boy?" asks the blonde, leaning his chest onto the one that's heaving erratically.

James tries to breath, but it's kind of hard when there's have a large hand placed over your mouth.

Kendall thinking that the brunette wont run, finally let's his mouth go.

James breaths in.

" Answer my question, Jamie" says the bad boy, moving a strand of hair from James's sweaty forehead.

James starts in a shaky voice, " Are you gonna hurt me?" he asks, cutely, if that doesn't make Kendall swoon, than there must be something wrong with him.

Kendall smiles at him, he loves that he's causing all this fear, he dwells on it, it's his turn on, he hurts many people, but never in a million years did he think he would find something so perfect, hurting James would never cross his mind, he couldn't even imagine it.

"Do you owe me something?" he asks, caressing James's blushing cheek.

James nods his head, slowly his hair moving with him.

" Do you want me too?" he asks, his eyes going from James's scared one, to his slightly quivering full lips.

" N-no" he says, quietly.

" Than no, I'm not gonna hurt you Jamie" he says sweetly, only certain people get to see the sweet side of Kendall, that's the boy in front of him, his family, or his dog Lola.

He runs his thumb under James's lower lip, " Than do you need something? Asks James.

Kendall looks up from James's lips, he nods, " I just wanted to introduce myself" he says grinning.

" Oh, uh…ok" says James.

" My names Kendall...but you already knew that didn't you?" he asks with a cocky attitude.

James nods his head, " Good " says Kendall. And with that he walks away.

James lets out a huge sigh, glad that's over, he watches the bad boy leave, as he wipes the sweat off of his forehead.

" That was close" he says, to himself.

_" That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er"_ the song finishes, and although James is scared, he laughs at how the song fit the situation perfectly…..

James is walking down the dark streets of Minnesota, having just come out of his shift, he shivers it's cold, and winter is nearing.

He doesn't like not having his car, but his parents grounded him from it, because he snuck out to go to some concert on a school night.

He's walking down a neighborhood, when a gray and black striped classic Mustang Fastback, pulls up besides him.

He eyes the car, the windows are tinted, so he can't see who is in there, suddenly someone steps out the car, to his surprise it's the same bad boy.

Kendall walks over to him, leaning against the passenger door, he smirks at James.

" Need a ride?" he asks, the wind making his bangs flow.

James's head is telling him NO! HE'S A BAD BOY!, but another part is screaming YEA GET IN HE'S HOT!.

He's about to decline kindly, but Kendall interrupts him by opening the car door, " Get in" he simply states, and walks over to the drivers side.

James just stands there, contemplating, he knows not to leave the bad boy waiting, so he goes with it, and gets in.

He slides in awkwardly, closing the door, and buckling his seatbelt.

Kendall watches how nervous the brunette is, oh how he loves that he's causing all of this.

" So where do ya live?" asks Kendall, breaking the awkward silence, as he drives.

" Oh, uh up in St. Cloud" he says, Kendall raises his eyebrow, those are the rich parts of Minnesota….

They drove in silence for awhile, listening to the low songs that came from the radio. Kendall finally spoke up.

" So uh how old are you?" he asked. James looked over at him, scratching his head nervously.

" Uh 18.…you?" he asked.

" 20" said Kendall, the blonde let out a sigh of relief because at least James was of legal age.

" Oh," said James, he didn't know weather to think it's hot or weird, he went with hot.

" So you go to college" asked James a little more comfortable, and also not wanting too be rude.

Kendall nodded his head, " Nah, once I graduated, I was done with desks and teachers" he said chuckling.

James smiled and nodded his head, looking out the window. Kendall spoke too him again.

" Uh, you graduate yet?" he asks, looking towards the empty dark streets.

" Uh, no not yet, this is my last year though" said James shrugging.

" Thas cool…so what are ya gonna do after you finish school?" he asked, a little happy cause he wouldn't have to worry about school nights, and other things of that matter to much.

" I don't know, I really want to go to LA" said James, rubbing his hands together, than covering them with his sweater sleeves, Kendall noticed this and turned on the heater.

" LA?, whatcha gonna do out there?" he asked.

James shrugged. " I don't know, I really like singing and acting, maybe something like that?" he said, it was no surprise to anyone that knew the brunette, that he wanted fame.

" Hollywood huh?…I like it" said Kendall, chuckling.

James smiled at him, finally noticing the blondes beautiful green eyes….

They finally arrived, and Kendall's eyes went wide noticing James's huge house, it had a huge gate at the driveway, and really nice cars parked in it.

" So if like you gots money, than why are you working at the Sherwood's market?" he asked, still confused at that.

James shrugs, " My Dad wants me to learn responsibility…he trails off looking at his front door.

Kendall nods his head…

James thanks Kendall for the ride, he walks up to his door but stops when he's yanked around.

James's eyes went wide at seeing the blonde, he once again became scared.

" Here" said Kendall, placing a piece of paper in his hand, while still having his arms wrapped around James's waist.

James looks down at the paper, blushing when he saw the digits. " Uh?…

" If ya ever need a ride or….something" says Kendall, smirking, and looking at James's lips.

James watches him, the brunette blushes, when Kendall nuzzles his nose into his neck.

" Mmm nice meeting ya Jamie" he says, placing a little kiss on his neck, making James blush even more, and sending shivers down his spine.

James doesn't know what to say, " I better get a call from ya" demands the blonde, sounding very intimidating.

He finally lets go of the flustered boy, smirking at him once more, and walking to his car.

James watches as he jumps into his car, making a tire burning U-turn, leaving the wheel's tracks painted on the driveways cement, than he speeds out through the gate.

James's totally feels his jeans tighten, first a bad boy kisses his neck, gives him his number, and for the finale, he drives out like that!….

That whole night James lays on his bed, thinking about the bad boy, Kendall drives back, smirking the whole time, he has James in his trap, and it wont be long till he makes that pretty boy his…._**That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er**_…


	2. Chapter 2 A monster's kiss

**chapter 2, a monster's kiss. read and review**(: (:

**

* * *

Look at him, look at me,**

**that boy is bad, and honestly,**

**he's a wolf in disguise, but I can't stop staring in those green eyes….**

_Kendall' s POV._

Seeing blood from my victims drip to the pavement, is my form of art.

Most people are scared when they look into my eyes, they feel fear, but let me make this clear...I want him near.

**That boy he's a monster…..**

My love is dangerous, like the bullets in my gun, being in love with me is like playing Russian roulette blind folded. You never know when it's your turn to get shot.

James is Bambi, and I'm Scar, a lion and a fawn don't mix, making love with me is a sentence you're writing with your blood. Crimson and clover I don't hardly know him.

I get a kick at kicking your pathetic ass, just tempt me I dare ya. I'm a human, but a monster, lost in darkness, lost in lust, I hope I gain his trust…..

_James's POV._

It's only human nature to be attracted too him. Like kissing people they're my experimental games, don't mean I'm in love, but this monster is claiming my heart.

He's got this whole brand, Kendall Knight is a brand. And I want to wear it. He scares the shit out of me, but he is a bad boy it's such a thrill, I'm a secret masochist, I want him to mark me with himself, with his knife, his gun, his fear.

He's sick, he's fresh. He doesn't really know how to dress, that's why I like it.

He's a beast, he's weird, he never looks in the mirror , and I like it.

His smirk is engraved in my memory, it gives me nightmares, but it makes my heart skip a beat, he is my creep.

Is he human?, does it matter?. I know I'm what he's after, I can reel him from disaster, I know, he is my creep.

He's a wolf in disguise but I cant stop staring in those green eyes. Most people can't sleep, feeling he's out on the streets, he is my creep.

Call the doctor, must be something wrong with me, he's a monster, why do I want ya?, please tell me, please tell me….that boy he is my creep...

It was Friday night and James had no work, his friend was throwing a really huge house party, and James was sure as hell going.

He sighed laying on his bed, he was still grounded, did he really want to risk adding more days?. But this party was going to be fun. No adults, booze, music, what else is there?.

James sighed knowing his parents were downstairs, he was never going to get away with this.

_Dear mommy, dear daddy, now I'm eighteen as you see, I'm handsome, tall and strong, so what the hell gives you the right?, to look at me as if to say,_  
_"Hell what went wrong?"._

_Dear mommy, dear daddy, you have plans for me, oh yeah, I was your only son. And long before this baby boy could count to three, you knew what he would become. When you tried to tell me what to do, I just shut my mouth and smiled at you, one thing that I know is for sure, I'm partying tonight…_

James looked himself over the mirror, smiling at his results. He was clad in a tight white V-neck, and a black waistcoat, he was sporting a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a pair of high top converse.

He ran his lucky comb through his long hair. He took a deep breath, grabbing his cell phone, wallet and jacket.

He walked over to his door, clicking the lock, but not before yelling a quick goodnight at his parents. He switched the television off, followed by the lights. Then he walked over to his window, sliding it up, and quietly stepping out onto the roof.

He didn't close the window, so it would be easier for him to sneak back in. he walked across the massive roof, and onto a large tree. He stepped onto the branches, his legs moving from one branch to the other.

When he finally made it to the ground, he sighed, placing his jacket on, and walking towards the gate.

He had to be quiet. And it felt like it took forever to get to the gate, since it was a large driveway.

He climbed over the side of the gate, if he opened the whole thing, his parents would catch him.

He felt proud of his accomplishment. He began walking down the hill of large houses.

He called his friend for a ride. Ten minutes later his friend arrived, hurrying him up, cause he had left his boyfriend alone at the party.

" Jeez Carlos, why are you so worried?" he asked, placing his seatbelt on.

" I left Logie alone at the party!" he exclaimed.

" Well why didn't you bring him?" asked the brunette, as his friend sped off towards the party.

" Because he was in the bathroom, when you called, so I thought I could come quick, but now he's texting me, that he's scared, and I don't want anything to happen too my Logie" said the Latino, never pausing for a breath.

James rolled his eyes, at his friend, knowing how over protective the Latino became when it came too his boyfriend.

Well you really couldn't blame the Latino, Logan was a shy, timid boy, and he was an easy target for bullies, or perverts who wanted to take advantage of the boy.

Carlos was short, but it paid off with muscle power. He was an overly excited, ball of energy. And Logan was a calm, logical person, so they balanced each other out perfectly, like ying and yang….

The house was booming with loud music, hormone crazed teenagers grinding into each other. The lights were off, crazy flashy party lights were the only source of illumination.

Some teens partied on the stairs, others in the living room, bedrooms pretty much where ever, and it smelled liked popped cherries, sweat, regret, tears and alcohol.

As soon as they made it through the pack of crazy party animals blocking the entrance, Carlos bolted like a mother fucker.

James lost track of the fast Latino. He sighed deciding to go get a drink, non alcoholic of course.

He made his way through the packed living room, and into the slightly filled kitchen. He looked around the place, staring at the various coolers, filled with beers and other sorts of beverages. He finally spotted one filled with sodas, and grabbed himself one.

After he finished, he just threw the can somewhere random, and then proceeded to the crowed living room.

James was getting crushed by the teens, some began grinding against him, some behind him. James had to hold himself together before he gagged.

He eventually found a spot where he could dance comfortably.

He began moving his hips but the song switched. All of a sudden _Rude Boy by Rihanna_ began to boom.

**"Come here rude, boy, boy, can you get it up, **

**come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough"**

James began moving with the beat, watching as the other kids began dancing to it as well.

**" Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me".**

James began swaying his hips, his ass slightly sticking out, giving people a nice view.

**"Come here rude, boy, boy, can you get it up,**

** come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough"**

James smirked over at Logan and Carlos, who were hungrily making out, Carlos had the pale boy pinned to the wall, as Logan ran his hands through the jet black locks. James began lowering his body towards the ground, than slowly coming back up, all while his hips swayed to the music.

**" Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me".**

What the dancing brunette didn't know is that a certain blonde had been watching him, slowly getting seduced by James's stripper status moves.

**" Tonight I'mma let you be the captain,**

** tonight I'mma let you do your thing, yeah"**

Kendall smirked at watching his prey, sway to the lyrics. Kendall getting turned on by the words of the song, James was totally getting this rude boy, boy up. And Kendall wanted James to take it, take it, and for him to love me, love me.

**" Tonight I'mma let you be a rider, **

**giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, babe".**

Kendall bit his lip, at those words, his jeans getting tighter, at imagining James riding him.

James caressed his thighs, all while moving his ass. he was the center of attention, not that he minded it, and that made Kendall fucking swoon.

**" Tonight I'mma let it be fire, tonight I'mma let you take me higher".**

Kendall pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, slowly approaching the Brunette, through the crushed bodies, the heat was intense so was the sexual tension, he got to the pretty boy who had his back turned against the bad boy.

**" Tonight baby we can get it on, yeah, we can get it on, yeah".**

James was in the best of his little dance escapade, when he felt someone press onto his back. He went to turn around, but was stopped as two hands gripped his hips hard holding him in place. He shivered as he felt someone hotly breathing on the back of his neck, making the hairs back there stand.

**" Do you like it boy, I wa-wa-want, what you wa-wa-want,**

** give it to me baby, like boom, boom, boom".**

He felt the stranger, nuzzle their nose into his neck, as the unknown person began to slowly grind against his ass. He shuddered when he felt a bulge press into his ass. And little kisses placed onto his neck.

**" What I wa-wa-want, is what you, wa-wa-want, na, na-aaaah".**

" What ya want pretty boy?" the stranger finally spoke up, his tone dripping with sex. James's eyes widened when he heard and recognized the voice. Kendall noticed this and smirked.

"**Come here rude, boy, boy, can you get it up,**

** come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough"**

When those lyrics played, Kendall gripped the brunettes hips harder, and pulled him harder into his front. James gasped, when Kendall did this, he threw his head back, as Kendall grinded into him impossibly hard and fast. Kendall began licking the pretty boys neck, biting and soothing it with his tongue after, than admiring his work.

**" Take it, take it, baby, baby, **

**take it, take it, love me, love me".**

He's doing his part, cause he's winning my heart. James thought too himself, as he let himself go into an erotic dancing bliss.

**"Come here rude, boy, boy, can you get it up, **

**come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough"**

" Mmm Jamie" whispered Kendall into James's ear, nibbling at it, while their hips worked together.

**" Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me".**

" K-Kendall" gasped James. Throwing an arm around the bad boys neck.

**" Tonight I'mma give it you harder, **

**tonight I'mma turn your body out, relax"**

**" Let me do it how I wanna, if you got it I need it, and I'mma put it down".**

Kendall having had enough, yanked the pretty boy around, and immediately crushing their lips together.

James's eyes widened in surprise, as he felt a pair of soft lips against his. He began slowly melting into the kiss, his heart going a mile a minute. He parted his lips when he felt the blonde's erection rub against his own, Kendall smirked against his lips, and dipped his tongue through the parted lips.

**" Buckle up I'mma give to you stronger, hands up we can go a little longer".**

Kendall's warm, soft tongue explored James's hot mouth, as he gripped onto his hips and bucked hard into James. James moaned into his mouth, which were immediately being swallowed by the blonde. James brought his hands into the blonde locks, running his fingers through the hair, as Kendall flicked his tongue against his.

**" Tonight I'mma get a little crazy, get a little crazy, baby".**

James began gasping into the kiss, and began grinding into Kendall even harder, both of them trying to find any kind of friction. James broke the kiss when Kendall cupped his butt, and pulled him flush into his broad chest. " Kendall" He let out a throaty moan. And began to pick up his pace. James buried his face into the crook of the bad boys neck, inhaling the masculine scent. Kendall gasped, his lips wet and swollen, he had to restrain himself from not throwing the boy onto the ground and fucking him senseless.

**" Do you like it boy, I wa-wa-want, what you wa-wa-want, give it to me baby, like boom, boom, boom".**

James was gripping onto the blonde's back for dear life. His eyes shut tight as he whimpered Feeling his orgasm approach. Kendall began placing hot wet kisses on the whimpering brunettes neck, and began erratically grind into him, squeezing his ass tighter.

**" What I wa-wa-want, is what you, wa-wa-want, na, na-aaaah"...**

" Kendall" he whimpered. Bucking super hard into Kendall. He's doing his part, cause he's winning my heart, he is my creep, thought the pretty boy once again. Kendall breathed hard onto his neck, as his orgasm attacked him. Rope after rope of hot cum, slowly dripping down his leg. He whimpered hard. He bucked in one more time, and that's when James absolutely lost it, " Kendall!" he threw his head back, as his dick exploded.

They stayed like that for a while, panting, sweaty foreheads resting against each other. James still had his arms wrapped around the blondes neck, his chest heaving. Kendall had his arms protectively wrapped around the brunette, his eyes closed tight as he breathed in James's shampoo. This boy ate his heart.

_**" He ate my heart, I love that boy, he ate my heart, wanna talk to him he's hot as hell".**_

They finally opened their eyes when the song stopped playing, switching to another track. They stared deeply into each others eyes, both blown with lust. James's face flushed, his cheeks rosy, his lips swollen, his hair disheveled. Kendall was similar his green eyes wide and darkened, his hair sort of messy, mostly from the back. His lips parted as he breathed in. they stayed like that wrapped in each other. They slowly brought their lips in for a slow gentle kiss, Kendall showing just how sweet and how much he cared for the boy, his lips were pressed against. They pulled apart again, resting their foreheads together.

They let go of each other, but their heads never disconnecting, Kendall laced his fingerless gloved hands, in between James's finger, giving them a gentle squeeze. Kendall smirked, licking his lips, and he leaned in to whisper. " You look good enough too eat". he said, making the brunette blush even more than he already was.

_**"He licked his lips, said to me, boy you look good enough to eat"**_

The bad boy leaned in once more, closing the gap in a passionate kiss….

_**Call the doctor, call the doctor, must be something wrong with me oh-h**_

_**He's a monster, why do I want ya?, please tell me, please tell me…..**_


	3. Chapter 3 do Monster's go on dates?

**chapter 3, do monster's go on dates?. review, (:**

**

* * *

I love that lavender blonde**

**The way he moves, the way he walks,**

**I touch myself, can't get enough,**

**And in the silence of the night,**

**Through all the tears, and all the lies,**

**I touch myself, and it's alright.**

James's POV.

I want him, he's taking up my mind, please be mine. I can be ya best friend, yeah I'll love you forever.

Open up your heart and your mind to me. My desperate pleas, really get too me.

Through the darkness of the nights, I know people can't sleep, feeling he's out on the streets, but I touch myself and it's alright.

He ate my heart out.

He's so real, and I'm so unreal? I guess. I' am as vain as I allow, I do my hair, I gloss my eyes, I touch myself all through the night, and when something falls out of place, I take my time, I put it back, I touch myself 'til I'm on track.

Baby is a bad boy, with some retro sneakers, let's go see the killers and make out on the bleachers, I like you a lot I think you're really hot. I know it's just high school dreaming, to be falling for a bad boy, I want a real man, not some paper gangsta.

I can't get what we did at that party out of my head, I think we died on the dance floor. If he can make me unravel just like that, then imagine the wonders we can do in his bed, I want that monster in my bed. But I touch myself and it's alright. I've been bit by this fucking bug, he's like my drug. I need his hugs. I need his love….

Drip, drip, drip. The sound of your wasted life juice, falls from your sorry body. I know he should regret it, but this boy has no intentions of feeling for you. But a certain brunette is making his heart flutter.

And all you do is stutter, while you're being questioned. I can end you just like that. I have play dates with death. And I punch you once again, because your vocabulary reeks of meth. It's one thing to be sober and fight, but another when your higher, than stars them selves.

" Tell you're boss not to send messenger boys to do his dirty work". yells the bad boy, as he kicks the poor drugged bastard, in the ribs, most likely breaking them.

He knows he should feel bad, after all he's just his rival's bitch boy, doing his work. But if you have stuff to say too me, do it in my face. Fucking waste.

" Shit Knight, ya really did a number on the fuckers face" says, one of his acquaintances, eyeing the unconscious body on the ground.

Kendall shrugs, throwing his cigar bud on the ground, and crushing it with his boots.

" Whatever" he says as he mounts his motorcycle. He starts his bike.

" Where ya goin?" asks the guy. Kendall smirks. " I got's a date" he says, as he drives out of the garage…

James sits at his desk, spacing out. He's not really paying attention to the lesson. He's fantasizing about the monster of his dream.

_Daydream.._

_The scene takes place in a white marbled room, a huge golden thrown in the middle of the plain white room. It looks like a mental asylum room. Except for the golden thrown and the jewelry surrounding it ._

_Diamonds, golden coins, designer clothes, all over the white floor. Suddenly James is sitting at the thrown, two very attractive woman, in golden lingerie, are fanning James, with large feathers, as he sips out of a large golden cup. With JD imprinted on it in diamonds._

_**"Oh, oh**_

_**La, la, la"**_

_**"I' am, I'm too fabulous, I'm so fierce that it's so nuts, I live to be model thin, dress me I'm your mannequin."**_

_James smiles as people dressed in golden suits, bring him racks and racks filled with designer clothes._

_**"J'adore Vivienne, habillez-moi, Gucci, Fendi, and Prada, Valentino, Armani too, Medre, I love Jimmy Choo."**_

_James is sitting at his throne, with his designer glasses, as people hold out the options, with they're arms extended out towards the pretty boy, while bowing down._

_He motions with his fingers, a yes and a no, then the people go to the racks again picking out another outfit for their fashion king._

_**" Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me, fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be"**_

_**" Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me, fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be"**_

_Suddenly a man dressed in a bondage outfit, appears behind James's thrown, the man in black leather is slowly placing a diamond crown on the pretty boys' head. James smiles, as he fans himself with a fan made of dollar bills._

_**" Oh, oh, la, la, la, we love designer"**_

_**" I need some new shoes, can't walk down the street in those, you are, who you wear, it's true, a boy's just as hot as the shoes he choose, oh yeah."**_

_It starts raining money, golden coins, diamonds, expensive brands. Louis, Gucci, Armani you name it. The green hundred dollar bills start falling, but James is quickly protected by a golden umbrella. He smiles, taking a sip of his large cup, as his workers are bowing down to him._

_**"J'adore, Weitzman, habillez-moi, Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander Mcqueen, eh oh!, Merde, I love those Manolo.**_

_**" Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me, fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be"**_

_**" Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me, fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be"**_

_**" Oh, oh, la, la, la, we love designer"**_

_**" Oh, oh, la, la, la, we love designer"**_

_James smiled proudly, reveling in his fortune, the only thing he needed was his bad boy, as if on cue, Kendall walked in, wearing a pair of tight black jeans, black combat boots, he had just a leather jacket on no t-shirt under, his skin was glistening with oil, James bit his lip._

_Kendall got closer, he was holding two large chains in each hand, at the end of the chains were two large tigers, leading the blonde towards the pretty boy._

"_** Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me, fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be"**_

_**" Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me, fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be"**_

_**" Oh, oh, la, la, la, we love designer"**_

_**" Oh, oh, la, la, la, we love designer"**_

_The blonde got closer smirking at James, the pretty boy looked around, and all his servants were gone, everything was gone. He was suddenly pushed on top of a circular revolving bed, draped in a tiger print, the two large tigers lay on the ground, just lounging on the ground._

"_** Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me, fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be"**_

_**" Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me, fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be"**_

_James looked at the bed as it was rotating, he looked up at the blonde, who had the sexiest look on his face. Suddenly the blonde attacked his lips, James moaned into the kiss as he ripped the bad boys jacket off, leaving it on his arms, as he ran his fingers down the oily skin, making him shiver. He looked up to see that Kendall was wearing a large golden chain that said, MONSTER, he smirked as he attached his lips once again to the bad boy._

_**" Oh, oh, la, la, la, we love designer"**_

_**" Oh, oh, la, la, la, we love designer"**_

_End of James's materialistic daydream._

" Fashion put it all- he was cut off by the teacher, who did not have a pleased look on his face.

" Mr. Diamond, is there something you'd like too share?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

James suddenly remembering what he was doing, looked around at everyone staring at him. He nodded his head at the teacher. The teacher sighed and returned to his lecture.

James had really zoned out, he quickly gathered his things as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day…

James walked down the road, through some trees, he sighed, he really needed his car back. He was humming too himself, when a black motorcycle pulled up in front of him, making him jump back.

The blonde of his every thought, was sitting on the bike, smirking at James, James gulped, he was so intimidated by the bad boy, and Kendall fucking loved it.

He raised his dark eyebrow. " Ya need a lift, pretty boy?" he asked, kicking the kick stand out, and placing his feet on the ground.

James had no idea what to say, I mean it's one thing to get a ride in a car, but it's another to get a ride on a motorcycle. But Kendall sure did look sexy in his leather getup.

" I-I uh, I…is, is it safe?" he asked, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

Kendall threw his leg over the bike, and slowly crept towards the blushing boy.

" Do you think anything about me is safe?" he asked, slowly, looking into James's innocent eyes.

James gulped, and nodded his head slowly. Kendall smiled, he caressed the boys' blushing cheek, he smiled as James nuzzled into his hand. With one quick movement he yanked the pretty boy by the waist, pulling him against his chest. James yelped in surprise, he watched as Kendall teasingly leaned in, ghosting his lips over James's, James so desperately wanted to close the gap, but something told him otherwise.

" But you can trust me" said Kendall, leading James to the bike. Kendall hoped on first, he looked back at James, who was eyeing the bike hesitating . " Get on" he demanded. James not wanting to make the blonde, angry, climbed on the bike awkwardly. After he was seated, Kendall looked back smirking at him, as he started the bike, making James jump.

Kendall smiled, he saw how nervous James was, so he grabbed the brunettes arms, and placed them on either side of him. James blushed as Kendall did this. " Ready?" asked Kendall. Before James could respond, he sped off, making James, hold on tighter to his waist, burying his face in the leather. Kendall smiled, as he drove through the woods.

He slowed down a little, when he noticed James's arms shaking around his waist. " Baby I got you" he said, calmly. James slowly unburied his face from the leather, and looked towards the woods.

Kendall smiled, when he felt James's arms calm down a little, but James was still squeezing him, not that he minded. James smiled, getting more comfortable, he placed his chin on the blonde's shoulder. Kendall turned his head slightly, giving James's cheek a loving peck. James blushed but smiled, as Kendall drove into the city. The only thing playing in his head.

_**" Boys, boys, boys, we like boys in cars.**_

_**Boys, boys, boys, buy us drinks in bars.**_

_**Boys, boys, boys, with hairspray and denim,**_

_**And boys, boys, boys, we love them, we love them"…**_

That night Kendall had treated James, to a fun night.

James was still a little shocked at Kendall's definition of "fun", the blonde drove him around town, showing him all his hang outs, and where he was shot, in the stomach.

They also went to an ice cream parlor, in which they were banned from ever returning, the reason, Kendall punched the lights out of some hockey head, that was hitting on James, well that's not the entire reason, the hockey player had tried to kiss James, and that's were he lost it.

They also went to some weapon store, because Kendall had ordered a pair of brass knuckles, that has his last name on them. James's eyes widened when Kendall decide to use them on a wall, leaving a huge hole in it.

It was getting late and James needed to get home, to avoid another grounding. Kendall understood but he promised James another night on the town, well forced is more like it, Kendall sure is persuasive with his lips. And it had James agreeing to another dangerous date.

Kendall pulled into James's drive way, the pretty boy relieved that his parents weren't home yet. Kendall walked the brunette to the front door.

" Thanks for the ride Kendall…I had fun" he said, blushing and looking towards the ground.

Kendall smirked, this boy with all his blushing and his cuteness has him falling quick.

" I had a fucking good time" he said chuckling.

After a few moments of silence, James spoke up. " Well I uh better go, thanks again" he said, starting to turn away, but was pulled back.

Kendall cupped his face, looking into his eyes, " Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked, running his thumb at the bottom of James's lip.

James blushed, he looked towards the ground. " I guess" he said quietly.

He leant up, quickly pecking the blonde's lips, but it was not enough for the bad boy, before James could pull away, he smashed their lips together.

James's eyes widened for the second time today. He began melting into the kiss, he gasped, when Kendal began nipping at his bottom lip. James quickly opened up, letting the blonde snake his tongue in.

_**" With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, you're toxic, I'm slippin' under, with the taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?".**_

Kendall moaned into the kiss, James tasted like the ice cream he had eaten earlier, Strawberry, with gummy bears. The kiss got a little more heated, James wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, as Kendall deepened the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, James gave a good fight, but Kendall was no way in hell letting James be the man in the relationship.

James pulled away, panting, and moaning as Kendall began nipping at his neck. " Mmm K-Kendall, s-stop, my parents will be home soon" he said.

Kendall placed on last kiss to the mark, before pulling away. He smirked at the flustered boy.

" Well see ya pretty boy" he said, pecking him one last time on the lips.

James nodded his head, as he opened the door.

He smiled as Kendall, mounted his bike, and sped off into the night. He sighed contently against the door, touching his lips, and blushing. He ran upstairs to his bedroom, to have another night filled with dreams of his creep….

_**I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic…..that boy is a monster.**_


	4. Chapter 4 how to create a monster

**chapter 4, how to create a monster. just a look into Kendall's beginning, warning for something horrible. **

_**

* * *

The secret side of me, I never let you see,**_

_**I keep it caged but I can control it,**_

_**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly,**_

_**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.**_

Kendall Knight, was a good normal boy, with dreams, and goals. He had what he thought was a " Great family" but, everything changed. suddenly his parents were arguing, his father was staying out late. Everything seemed to be falling out of place.

He so desperately tried to keep everything together, for the sake of his little sister, but a teenager can only hold on for so long. It begun for Kendall when he was at the age of 15, his parents fought, more than usual. He began concealing his feelings, he isolated them. He started hanging with the bad crowed at school.

He thought that hanging with these people, he would have a family unit, since his was fucked up beyond repair. He was introduced to the world of happy land, aka drugs. He started smoking pot, he began drinking, ditching school. Just about everything a messed up teenager does.

At first it was just a small thing, he didn't look into it as much. But when his father began to beat his mother, he took out his frustration, by making drugs and alcohol his number one priority. After his father was sent to prison, Kendall became a different person, he became a monster.

_**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls,**_

_**It comes, awake and I can't control it,**_

_**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head,**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?.**_

Kendall promised himself, that he would kill his father if he ever came to cross paths with him again, he did this to him, he made me what I've become. He just couldn't keep the family together, he just couldn't keep his promise of being with us forever.

Kendall hated his father, he hated him. When Kendall turned 17, he started his own gang, which quickly became one of the most feared one in Minnesota. But Kendall was smart, he knew just how to play with his members, if they had a task to do, Kendall sent out his followers, he wouldn't risk getting caught.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin,**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster,**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun,**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**_

He was arrested in his high school years, he was sent to juvenile detention, for fighting some guy who was running his mouth, broke his nose, his arm, and bruised his liver. He was released after a while. He decided to finish school, and he did, but he always said he would return to his duties.

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

His mother kicked him out, before he graduated, and he's been on his own since. His mother moved a few hours away from the city, so he rarely get's to see them. He misses them, he truly does, but he cant let his life interfere with his mother's and his sister.

_**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key,**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it,**_

_**Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down,**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?.**_

But Kendall's darkness came from somewhere deeper, than just his family problems. You see when he was younger, at about the age of 12, something happened to Kendall that he never told anyone about. Something that changed his life drastically. He was sexually molested, by a goon of the gang that had been before he made his own. He was walking home from school when it happened.

**Flashback.**

_It was getting dark outside, and it was cold, Kendall had to stay late after school, cause he was joining the school's brand new hockey team, he had always been fascinated by hockey._

_He was happy cause he was going to tell his parents the great news, maybe his happiness would keep his parents from arguing so much._

_He had to walk since he had missed his bus, but he didn't care all he was worried about was making the team. His school was a good 8 minuets or so away on bus, but on feet about 20 minutes. It was getting dark, and the moon had already showed up, but it wasn't fully dark yet._

_Kendall blows onto his freeing hands, and rubs them together. His cheeks are rosy, his nose as well, as he shivers from the cold air. He remembers taking a short cut, through some alley one day. So he decided to try it out again._

_He cut through the park, and into an alley that was, behind an old building, it was surrounded by dead trees, fallen leafs, and an old rusty fence that protected trespassers form passing onto the persons house that lived there._

_Kendall was humming to himself, as he walked into the alley. He walked few more feet, but he noticed someone by the stair case, that lead into the old building, precisely the back door. He couldn't make out the person but it was a man, and he was smoking._

_Kendall cautiously walked forward, he just wanted to get home, he ignored the person as best as he could, but he was being watched._

_His breath hitched in his throat as, he heard footsteps behind him. But he didn't turn back. He began to silently pray, that he would make it home._

_He stopped in his tracks, when the cigarette bud was thrown by his shoe. He stared at it for a few seconds, before he began walking again, picking up his pace. It felt like the alley was expanding, he couldn't make it, he felt scared he just wanted to get home._

_He felt his backpack being gabbed, and then he was pushed on the fence. He began shaking when he saw the man, smirking a disgusting smirk, and staring at him._

_The man was bald and tall, and he had tattoos. The man approached him. And he tried to run, but was once again pinned._

_He knew not to scream, or it would make it worse. The man got in his space bubble. And he began nuzzling his nose into the blonde's neck. Kendall craned his neck away disgusted. The man noticed this, and pulled_ Kendall into him.

_That's when Kendall started to freak out, he began thrashing and trying to pull away, he was about to scream, but he felt something cold and sharp at his neck. The man was holding a pocket knife to it._

_" Scream I dare you, Blondie" he threatened._

_The pervert began to feel Kendall's shaking form, he ran his hands through his shirt, and then he felt his legs up, and then he cupped his behind. Kendall began sobbing as he felt the knife and the man touch deeper._

_He wanted to throw up when he felt the man's erection against his thigh. The sick fuck was getting pleasure out of this._

_He felt the knife slipping away, leaving a cut on the side of his neck, then he felt a wetness. He gagged when the man began lapping the blood up with his tongue. His tears fell faster. He never wanted this, he just wanted to go home and tell his parents about his day._

_And for the finale the man stuck his hands into Kendall's jeans, and began massaging his butt. The man moaned, and thrust his front into Kendall's. it felt like forever but the man finally let him go, threatening him that if he told he would kill all his family._

_That night Kendall ran home, and locked himself in his room, throwing up, scrubbing his body off, he felt disgusting, used, dirty. He was traumatized. For a while, he never told anyone about it, he though everyone would judge him, and tell him that that's where he got his interest in boys from, but Kendall already knew he had liked boys as well as girls, before the incident. Just to make things more clear, Kendall Knight the fun loving boy, stayed in that alley that night, and he never returned. His parents noticed his change in attitude, he would keep to himself, he wouldn't really talk to anyone, they thought it was just Kendall getting used to puberty or something, they never questioned him, cause he never gave answers. But that's how the monster slowly began building up.._

**End of flashback.**

Kendall doesn't like what he's become, but he's gotten accustomed to it. He is who is, and life's a bitch, shit happens. But he hopes that one day, he'll be rescued from this darkness, he's stuck in, and he thinks that James is the little light at the end of the tunnel, he's so desperately want's to get out of. He'll be dammed if his world stains James's perfect one. He can never let the brunette come into his world of shame. He want's to protect the boy from it. He knows that James is an easy target for the type of people that like to do sick things, and he will not let that happen. even though he himself does things that people look down on.

But he knows that he'll do anything to have James, he'll die trying if he has to….I feel like a monster


	5. Chapter 5 I'm a Killer

**sorry for like this late and sorta lame chapter update. the song in this is "killer" by DEV she has some kick ass songs check her out...**

* * *

He leans against the bricked wall, a cigarette burning between his fingers, as he flicks it. He's rocking a gray beanie, that's placed over his blonde hair, little strands poking out through the corners, and onto the sides of his face.

He's clad in a fitted black leather jacket, a grey tight wife beater underneath, that outlines his defined body just right. His jeans are tight, black and faded from the thighs, and they adorn tears on the kneecaps, showing of a little skin.

He's sporting five-o-clock shadow. The dark stubble, running underneath his chin, and onto his side burns.

His eyes look slightly glazed over. He tops the outfit off with a pair of worn combat boots, that go a little higher than the ankle, the laces loose and hanging to the side. And a pair of black fingerless leather gloves. The look screams Bad Boy. He looks like a model gone wrong.

He scratches underneath his chin, the stubble tickling his fingers, as he checks the time on his cell phone. He's been waiting ten minutes for the school to be over. He knew if any teachers saw him, they'd most likely call security, so he stayed low.

Everyone knows the reason he's at the high school, he's waiting for James, he knows the boy doesn't have his car back yet, so he was giving the boy a ride to work…

The school bell rings *ring*

James gathers his things off of his desk, and stuffs them into his book bag. He walks out of the classroom, and into the crowded halls.

He walks a few seconds to get too his locker. He inserts the combination and opens the metal door. He stacks his books into it, and grabs his coat. He looks to the side of the locker door, and smiles running his comb through his hair, while looking into the mirror.

He feel's someone tap his shoulder, he turns and sees his best friends standing there smiling at him.

He closes his locker, and crosses his arms over his chest. " What's up?" he asks.

" You wanna go see a movie?" asks the shorter brunette.

" Can't I have to work" he says sighing. The two shorter boys frown.

" Aww that sucks" says the Latino, pouting.

James smiles at his pout, " Don't pout, there will be other times" he says, slipping his coat on.

Carlos nodded understanding….

The trio were walking out of the school, through the back though.

" Oh my gosh!, did you see Annie's face?" exclaimed Carlos.

" Ya, that was shocking I was like what the fuck?" said James, chuckling.

" I can't believe Melissa, called her a tuna twat" said Logan, laughing.

The three boys laughed out loud.

The two shorter boys stopped in their tracks, but James was so into laughing that he didn't notice, he finally saw that he was walking by himself, and turned around.

" Uh, guys?" he asked, watching their scared expressions.

" Wha-Carlos's head gesture, cut him off. James furrowed his eyebrows, he slowly turned around. Kendall was leaning against the wall, smirking at James.

" Uh…K-Kendall?" he asked, surprised at the blonde's appearance.

Kendall rose his eyebrow, grinning at the shocked brunette. He slowly left the wall, and walked over towards James.

He stood in front of the pretty boy, their chests touching, James could feel Kendall's breath tickling his chin.

Kendall smirked at his friends expressions. " I need to borrow Jamie here" he said, looking down at James who was blushing.

James turned back to his terrified friends. " Uh guys it's ok" he said. The shorter boys stared at James for a few seconds. Before nodding their heads, and leaving hesitantly.

James turned back, only to see his lips were basically a few centimeters apart from Kendall's.

His eyes fluttered closed, he was expecting a kiss, but it didn't happen. He opened his eyes to a grinning Kendall. James blushed.

" You work today?" asked Kendall.

James nodded his head. " Um y-yea, pretty soon actually" he responded. Kendall smirked.

James was silent for a few seconds, " Well…I should probably go….he trailed off blushing at Kendall's intense stare. He turned around only to be turned right back. James yelped at the force. Kendall only smirked tightening his grip on his shoulders. Even though James knew there would be bruises there, he couldn't really care or think about it too much as Kendall's captivating eyes stared into his hazel ones. Lust, desire, want, need, love?. All were scribbled on his green orbs. Kendall's done crazy shit in his life, but James made him want to do even crazier shit.

" Uh, I…really should go" said James, with a shaky breath. Kendall smirked, as he leaned down to place a kiss on the tan skin of James's neck. " I'm yer ride" he simply stated, looking back up at James, as his blush only increased. He was only able to nod. When Kendall kissed him it was like he couldn't say anything, he was left speechless. Breathless. Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game, on this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame, turning and returning to some secret place inside, watching in slow motion as you turn around and say. Take my breath away. Were the lyrics that played in the bad boys' head staring at the pretty boy in his " Helen Keller" state of being.

Staring into those pretty eyes of James, had this affect on him. His usual violent, fearless demeanor. Changed into a caring, gentle one. But it also added to the control that he had over the brunette. Kendall loved control, and that's exactly why James did what he demanded. He didn't ask he expected. And if you don't comply, you can expect a visit from tall dangerous and eyebrows. He can make you his bitch just like that. If he says jump, you better fucking jump. Don't question him, just do it, and hope that he'll let you off easily.

" Got on the bike" he said as he pulled James to where it was parked. " Oh I could jus-the brow haired boy was cut off. " I won't tell you again" he said, hopping on and starting it. James only nodded, he's known Kendall long enough to know that he's stubborn, his way or the highway…

_" I'm on the highway to hell"…_

Kendall's bike stopped in front of the Sherwoods market. James sighed through his helmet. He took it off and hopped down from the bike. He quickly took his comb out and began running it through his silky hair. Kendall chuckled at how impatient James was about combing his hair. James blushes at Kendall's sweet smile. He walks over towards him.

" Well uh thanks for the ride" he said shyly. Looking down at Kendall's biker boots. Kendall smirked and lifted his face by the chin. " Any time gorgeous, I'll pick ya up later" he says smoothly. And making James redder than a tomato at the compliment. All of the things Kendall says leave him blushing. James nods and smiles and begins walking towards the store entrance. Kendall bites his lip as he watches James's hips sway as he walks. Can this boy be anymore seductive?.

James bitterly throws his jacket into the locker and grabs his work apron. He looks himself in his mirror cringing at the clash of horrible colors. Orange and dark green bad mesh. He looks like thanksgiving or Halloween. He slams the locker shut and begins his walk towards the store.

After a hard days work James is exhausted, and ready t go home. He grabs his belongings and walks out of the hell hole he very mush despises. He leans against the brick wall of the store waiting for Kendall. It's cold and dark outside. As he breaths the cool smoke flows from his mouth. He looks at his phone, Kendall knows when his shift is over. He's usually there early. He sighs 20 minutes later Kendall has not shown up. He's kinda pissed cross that super pissed. He knew Kendall was just a heartless bastard. He shakes his head unbelievingly how could he ever bring himself to like the bad boy. He decides to begin walking.

He shivers as he walks the cold, dark and lonely streets of the night. He's kinda alert and scared. Who knows what kinda freaks lurk around theses parts. He buries his hands into this sleeves, wincing when they hit the zipper. It hurts like a bitch when your fingers are like frozen and you hit them on a zipper ow!. He pulls his hood over his head despite his brains protest of no. he sniffles feeling his nose get a little runny. His cheeks are flushed his nose is red his ears are cold and red. The worst feeling in his opinion.

He sighs as he rounds the streets corner. He walks a few minutes towards the bus stop. There is two buildings there. With an ally in it. It's actually very strange. Those are the only two building there and then it's all nothing but plain dark woods. Literally. He reaches the bench, the light post shining down on him. He looks down the empty road all the light posts shine their orange looking light upon the black street. He shivers as the air hits his face directly. Suddenly he jumps off the bench when he hears a loud scream.

He freezes in his place. As more screams come. His heart begins rapidly beating when he notices that the noises are coming from behind him in the ally between the two buildings. He slowly turns his body around. Someone screams out for help. James runs over to the alley entrance. He cant see because the light is flickering. He squints his eyes as he slowly inches forward. His breath hitches when he sees Kendall on top of a man. It looks as if he's cutting the guys back. The man screams in pain as Kendall slashes his back. James can't move he can't do anything. He's paralyzed by horror. The screaming man looks forward and spots James.

" Help kid please!" he yells. James's eyes widen when Kendall turns his face his direction. Him and James make eye contact. James cannot recognize this Kendall, he has a sick satisfied look on his face. Blood lust. Kendall slowly get's up from his kneeling position. And takes out his gun. That's when James's senses kick in and tell him to get the fuck out of there ASAP. He watches as Kendall points the gun at the squirming man on the cold hard floor. He can't stay there so he runs.

He hears a gunshot as he runs out of the alley. Panicked he decides to do something completely stupid. He runs into the dark dangerous woods. It's as if like his body is acting without his brain. He looks back and sees Kendall walking along the sidewalk. But he whimpers as Kendall turns towards the path that he just ran in.

" Jamie! Get back here!" he yells. James feels tears well up in eyes. He can't die in the woods alone. And by the guy that had won his heart. No he has to keep running. His back pack falls from his shoulders it's only adding weight. It's a good thing he's got long legs. He pants and yelps as he runs in between tall trees. He takes out his phone so he can illuminate his way. But his hands are trembling so hard he drops it. His heart is full on pounding as he turns back and sees Kendall running a couple of feet away.

**I'll wait, for you**  
**Time might take, to see it through**  
**Now I got you, at the barrel of my gun**  
**Gonna keep you, gonna freak you, until I have my fun**

" James don't run from me!" the bad boy barks. James can't even process anything. His brain won't let him. His legs are doing all the work. His breathing quickens as he jumps over a fallen log. He scrapes his arm as he bumps into a tree. He yelps clutching it as it begins stinging when the cold air washes over it. As he continues running for his dear life.

**Boy, you can't run, you can't hide from me**  
**I'm a killer**  
**You can't run, once I like what I see**  
**I'm a killer (k-k-k-k-killing for fun)**  
**Oh! Nothing like when you touch me**  
**Oh! I'm gonna make you love me**  
**U-o-oh, u-o-oh, oh!**  
**I'm a killer (killing for fun)**

Kendall is angry at himself for letting James witness that. His heart stings as he sees James running from him frightened. Kendall has no intention of hurting him. All he want is to be with him, make him safe. But at the same time the lust for him makes him angry that James is running from him. He needs to get him. He shouts at James to stop running. But it's not working. He groans and quickens his pace. He doesn't like it when James doesn't listen to his orders.

**Fire up shades, of blue**  
**Whenever I'm away, from you**  
**Now I got you, at the barrel of my gun (my gun)**  
**Gonna keep you, gonna freak you, until I have my fun**

James pants running in pain of both his hurt arm and heartbreak. He feels like a coward for leaving that poor innocent man who's probably swimming in his blood by now. But he knew that if he stayed to help him Kendall would get him too. He doesn't care how dangerous the woods may be right now. He knows Kendall is ten times as worse he's a killer. A psycho, maniac whatever you want to call him.

**Boy, you can't run, you can't hide from me**  
**I'm a killer**  
**You can't run, once I like what I see**  
**I'm a killer (k-k-k-k-killing for fun)**  
**Oh! Nothing like when you touch me**  
**Oh! I'm gonna make you love me**  
**U-o-oh, u-o-oh, oh!**  
**I'm a killer (killing for fun)**

Kendall takes another route maybe that way he could get to James quicker. Before he reaches the end of the woods. He jumps over fallen logs, stumps and rocks. He could see James running from the corner of his eye. He quickens. He could only imagine the horror James is feeling right now. And it almost turns him on. He's a sick bastard. Getting turned on as James runs for his life. Kendall loves making people fear him, he's a sick sadist. He knows he's faster than the brunette. James won't get that far not on my watch. He smirks noticing the sobbing boy. He licks his lips and continues his chase.

**Well they say you can't have, everything you want**  
**All of the time (all of the time)**  
**But I won't sleep and I won't stop**  
**Until you're mine (mine, mine, mine...)**

As James runs he feels like his world is crashing down onto his shoulders. His eyes release tears. Thinking back at every one he might be leaving. Everything. He's young he's not supposed to be running for his life. He's supposed to be living it. But instead the guy he thought was his potential lover, is now his potential killer. He hears Kendall scream at him. He sobs as he remembers the kiss, the dance the dates. Why would Kendall suddenly want to end him?. Maybe Kendall was a guy who lured gay kids and killed them because he hated them. That's seriously the worst and most horrifying conclusion James can think of.

**Until you're mine (mine, mine...)**  
**Because!**

Kendall smirks when he sees that he's a few feet away from James. James looks back at him, his red eyes widening at noticing how little space are between him and Kendall. " Don't run from me!" he yells at James. James sees a construction sight forward. The lights are on and there is workers. He thinks if he could get to them he'll be safe. Because a bunch of construction workers are just as tough as Kendall.

**Oh! Nothing like when you touch me**  
**Oh! I'm gonna make you love me**  
**U-o-oh, u-o-oh, oh!**  
**I'm a killer (killing for fun)**

**Boy you can't run, once I like what I see**  
**I'm a killer (k-k-k-k-killing for fun)**

**Oh! Nothing like when you touch me**  
**Oh! I'm gonna make you love me**  
**U-o-oh, u-o-oh, oh!**  
**I'm a killer (killing for fun)**

Kendall realizes that if James get's over there. He's shit, he's lost James forever. He won't allow that. Kendall takes his gun out. Sadly thinking about what he's going to do. He grips the gun firmly. Get's a target at the pretty boys' head. He huffs in a breath. Brings his arm back and throws it forward with all his arm strength. He winces as he sees James finally fall to the ground hard grunting as he hits it. His body slides forward. Most likely scraping his face. Kendall wants to die thinking about how his face might look right now. James is beauty not meant to have scars or pain. He cautiously walks up to the unconscious body. He reaches out and turns the pretty boy over onto his back. He sighs when he sees that he only is scratched on the side of his forehead. But it's still pretty nasty. He gets a sick twisted smile at seeing James look so destroyed yet so peaceful. He finally lifts him up into his arms, not before grabbing his gun. Than he makes his way back through the dark woods, whistling a tune to himself.

James's eyes flutter slowly. His head is throbbing in pain, front and back. His throat is dry and scratchy. His eyes finally get it's vision back. But it's still doubling over. He sees someone staring down at him, and running their fingers through his hair making him grimace in a way. Even after being knocked the fuck out he did not appreciate his hair being messed with. He weakly swatted the intruding hand away receiving a chuckle. That's when his senses came to him. He instantly remembered why his head feels like it's about to explode.

Finally he saw Kendall smiling at him. A very sweet genuine smile etched on his face. And that made James's heart drop. How could he look so happy after what he's done?. He feel's disgusted, scared, terrible. And yet here is this insane guy looking down at him like he's done nothing wrong. James sat up way too quickly. Making his head throb even more that it currently is. He groaned wincing as he places his palm at his forehead. He looks up and sees Kendall sitting there with a smug look. And it makes James realize that he's not safe. His eyes widen as Kendall moves his hands over to James's. James jumps up suddenly quite quickly. And soon regrets it when he falls back down head in worse pain than before.

He tries to get up again but is held down by strong hands. He looks up gulping at Kendall. " No! stop please!" he yells as he begins thrashing when Kendall pins him down to the bed. He yells again but it's soon muffled by Kendall's hand. His tears start streaming down his face. And all Kendall can do is smirk in sick satisfaction. He leans down to James's ear. " I'm not gonna hurt ya baby…unless…James's breath get's trapped in his throat as he shivers. Kendall nuzzles his nose into James's sweaty hair, reveling in the addicting aroma of it. He slowly removes his hand from the pretty boys' mouth.

" I won't tell a-any o-one p-please just l-let me go…he sobs. Kendall suddenly crashes his lips onto the scared boys'. James's eyes widen as Kendall kisses him. And then there is that feeling again. The one that got him to trust the bad boy. Kendall pulls away their lips making a wet pop noise. James finally get's a good look at the criminal. His face is flushed and eyes full of lust. His lips are red and parted as he pants. James can't deny the fact that his jeans are begging to tighten a little. And he immediately hates himself for it.

James closes his eyes as more tears fall through the shut lids. His lips purse together as he feels Kendall's hot breath on his face. " Baby…look at me" he says softly. James nods his head like a child, refusing to meet the blonde's eyes. Kendall sighs. " I won't ask you again, so do it…or else" and James can hear the malice in his voice and that makes his heart pound even more. Not wanting to enrage or make his death more painful. He opens his eyes slowly. Kendall smiles knowing how much control he has over James.

" K-Kendall are you going t-to hurt me?" he asks. His tone filled with a child's innocence. Kendall smiles softly at him. And nods his head. James finally let's that breath that's been stuck escape. Feeling a little relieved when Kendall releases his wrists. He sits up slowly and sits against the head board of the large satin covered bed.

A million thoughts run through his head as he watches Kendall. Should he run?, scream, fight?. Or should he trust Kendall and stay knowing he won't hurt him. Kendall can see the boy fighting with his thoughts, he sighs crawling closer to the brunette. He frowns when James backs up against the head board a little more. He reaches out and forcibly grabs James's trembling hands.

" James you don't trust me" it was not a question but more of a statement. James looks up at him.

" Kendall you killed someone" he states feeling a deep pang in his heart knowing he could have saved that man's life. Kendall sighs and scoots closer. " I just shot him in the shoulder" he says, no remorse whatsoever. James stares at him momentarily. " W-what?, but there was a gun shot and screaming and…he rambles on. Kendall groans and cups his face. Making James look directly into his eyes.

" I didn't kill him…I should have but I didn't".

" Why?" James asks breathing out.

"He thought he could fuck around with me so I showed that he couldn't" he states. They stay silent for a while. Staring at each other. Doubt and fear are etched in James's flawless face. Evil and satisfaction in Kendall's. James sighs feeling a little sleepy. Kendall smiles sweetly at him and finally grabs James into his arms. James is taken back by Kendall's action feeling a little scared, but when he looks at him he can see that Kendall is being sincere and will keep his promise of not hurting him. He feels his eyes drooping and he goes to get up but Kendall pulls him back and throws the covers over them. James is still a little worried about Kendall, but as Kendall sings him softly to sleep the only thoughts that run through his mind are. One Kendall is an awesome singer, and two Kendall will not hurt me. And then he kisses his temple and smiles as James drifts off to dreamland...


End file.
